


New in Town

by BlaiseDev



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseDev/pseuds/BlaiseDev
Summary: Carlos the Scientist has just gotten to this new town of Night Vale for some field research. He came here for science, not this.





	New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I’m awful at keeping a decent schedule for updates so I’m sorry if the second chapter takes me a few months.

Carlos thought his trip to nightvale would be just like any other science expedition his lab had sent him and his team on. Boy, he was wrong. 

As soon as he crossed the city limits he knew it was different here. The way people were acting and the fact that there was a large fence around what they were only assuming, based on the signs, was a dog park. As well as strange hooded figures surrounding said dog park and disappearing through the fence. Not going in through a gate. Just going straight through the fence like a ghost.

Carlos’ brain was racing with thoughts about maybe he crossed a threshold into a different dimension. Maybe he had. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe pocket dimensions were real. Maybe he would be able to find the actual meaning of life in this excessively strange town. There were so many maybe’s rushing through his head that he was already lagging behind the rest of his team. 

By the end of the first day he still wasn’t sure what the lab had sent him here for. He sat on the edge of his bed in the hotel and turned on the radio. Maybe he could use music to help himself decompress since there was no tv. He flipped through the stations on the dail until he realized there was only one station to listen to. It didn’t make sense to him at first and then he remembered everything else from the day. Nothing here made sense to the scientist. So he left it on the voice of a man talking about the town. He was half out of his clothes and down to his binder and boxers when he actually stopped to listen to the man. He was talking about him. “Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist. Well, we’ve all been scientists at one point or another in our lives, but why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he’s renting?” Carlos’ face drops. Who had he talked to? Or was this man watching him earlier as him and his team were setting up the lab? “He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetary. His hair is perfect. And we all hate and despair and love that perfect hair in equal measure.” His ears perked up. “He grinned and everything about him was perfect. And I fell in love with him instantly.” Carlos laughed. How could this complete stranger say something like that on his radio show? He knew nothing about him. There was no way this total stranger could honestly feel anything more than pure curiosity, just like Carlos was beginning to feel for the disembodied voice floating over the airwaves. 

Carlos flopped back onto the bed to listen to the rest of the broadcast and and soon as it was almost over he began drifting off. He had almost fallen asleep when he jolted upright, remembering he hadn’t taken off his binder yet. He had slept with that thing on far too many time when he was younger and couldn’t take that pain the next day. He got up and grabbed an oversized t-shirt from the drawer and in two swift movements had the binder off and the t-shirt on. He looked down at his chest, sighed, and went back to the bed jumping into the bed and landing on his stomach. He was awake just enough longer the here the very end of the broadcast. “Goodnight Night Vale. Goodnight.”

 

Carlos woke up to his blaring alarm and groggily rubbed his eyes. He walked over to the window and threw open the blinds, momentarily blinding himself in the process. The little desert town was quieter than he’d expected. He didn’t really see people walking around town at all. Except for what looked like hipsters going to open the coffee shops. Why were there so many coffee shops? He shook his head and headed to the dresser to get dressed for the day. He grabbed his binder and groaned. He may have been using one of these for years, but that didn’t make it any better or easier for him to get that stupid binder on. It took him ten minutes to shower and another ten to get dressed. He grabbed his lab coat and headed out to the lab. 

***

During his lunch break Carlos decided to try and check out the town a little. As he walked down Main Street he looked at the menus posted outside of some of the restaurants, he had never heard of most of the foods they were serving and some of it didn’t even sound edible. He decided on going to one of the coffee shops. As he walked in the people there started to whisper. He heard things like “is that the scientist?”, “do you think his hair is perfect? I can’t tell!”, and “I need to see that man smile.” He blushed and looked down as he walked up to the barista to order coffee and ask if they served any food. “Do you guys sell food too? All I want is something like a blueberry muffin, do you sell those?”  
The barista just looked at him for a moment before nodding, taking Carlos’ money and walking off to make the coffee and food. 

It took ten minutes for a cup of black coffee and, what looked like, a bran muffin. He sighed and left to go back to the lab. He left the coffee shop and almost immediately ran into a beautiful, tall man with a short cropped haircut with a fade, spilling his coffee all over the man. “I am so sorry, sir!”  
“Oh no, I’m sorry Mr. scientist.”  
Carlos recognized the voice immediately and blushed.   
“Y-you have that radio show at night don’t you?” He stammered realizing the man in front of him was the same one he fell asleep listening to the night before.   
“Oh! Why yes! Did you catch my show last night?”  
Carlos couldn’t speak so he just nodded. Emotions weren’t his strong suit. He knew math and science, not emotions.   
“I-I have to go back to the lab.” Carlos said as he pointed in the direction of the lab.   
“What do you know, my house is in that direction too, maybe I could walk you back?”  
“Sure?” Carlos looked slightly panicked.   
“If you don’t want me to, that’s alright. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again. Maybe next time not so literally.”  
Carlos nodded. “Thanks, I just really have to get back. My break was over about thirteen minutes ago.”  
“Have fun!” The man waved and walked off.   
Carlos sighed and found a trash can to through out the now empty coffee cup. He dropped the cup and jogged off back to the office. 

***

When his day was over he headed back to his hotel room. He got in and turned on the radio hoping to hear that voice that was the only thing he could even consider knowing about this sleepy desert town. But the man wasn’t on. Carlos thought maybe he was just too early so he took a shower and changed into pajamas and laid down. 

He woke up just in time to hear that beautiful man’s voice say “Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight.” And fell back asleep.


End file.
